


A Birthday Surprise

by canadiandutchiefangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, ginny is a bit of a dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiandutchiefangirl/pseuds/canadiandutchiefangirl
Summary: It's almost Ginny's birthday and Luna has a special present for her. This is a PWP. We all know what's gonna happen.





	A Birthday Surprise

Ginny looked up from her desk as the door to her bedroom opened. Luna’s pale face and blonde hair poked into the room.

“Hey, Luna," said Ginny with a smile, turning her chair towards the door. The house was very quiet today. Her parents and brothers had all gone out while Ginny had elected to stay home and go over quidditch strategies for the new school year.

“Hello, Ginny,” said Luna in her unique, slightly dreamy way. “It’s your birthday tomorrow and I thought it would be best if I gave you your present today.”

“Alright,” said Ginny curiously as Luna stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

Luna carefully walked across the small room and, to Ginny’s surprise, straddled her legs and sat down on her lap. She seemed to lose her nerve for a second. “I thought…” her voice faltered.

For a moment, they both sat frozen, each searching the others’ eyes for the answer to the unspoken question between them. Ginny finally broke the trance and kissed Luna chastely and closed mouthed. They pulled apart slightly, so their lips barely touched, sharing each breath, before crushing their lips together again. 

Ginny sucked Luna’s bottom lip into her mouth, biting it lightly. Her hands began to roam her body, gently slipping under her jumper. Luna took matters into her own hands and pulled it over her head, capturing Ginny’s mouth again a moment later. Ginny made quick work of Luna’s bra and quickly pulled her own shirt and bra off as well.

Luna dropped her head and spread sloppy, open-mouthed kisses down Ginny’s neck and encircling one of her nipples with her lips. Ginny closed her eyes and leaned her head back in pleasure as Luna teased her nipples with her tongue and teeth. 

Ginny’s hands roam down to Luna’s ass, bunching up her skirt and squeezing her buttocks. Luna’s breath hitched slightly, and Ginny took advantage of her surprise, pushing her off of the chair and hard on her back on the bed.

Luna moved to the top of the bed as Ginny slowly prowled to the side of the bed, her eyes dark with lust. Luna’s heart skipped a beat, from a combination of fear and desire.

Ginny stripped off her jeans and underwear before climbing on top of Luna. She grabbed Luna’s wrists and pinned them over her head as she captured her mouth in a hard, bruising kiss. Luna could feel her underwear getting wetter by the minute. Ginny placed one knee firmly between her legs, where it was sure to rub and tease her. Ginny’s kisses roamed down her neck, leaving dark marks as she did so. She played with Luna’s nipples, tweaking and twisting them as Luna writhed a little in delight.

Ginny’s lips roamed lower still, and she began to tug down Luna’s skirt and underwear until they, too, were tossed to the floor. Ginny looked up at Luna once, asking a silent question to which she nodded vigorously.

Ginny then forced Luna’s legs farther apart and peppered kisses along her inner thighs before devoting her attention to the crotch. She lapped at the juices that already seeped from her cunt, making Luna gasp. Ginny licked and sucked at the folds, smiling when Luna bucked her hips for more, loving how in control she was. Finally, she entered her with her tongue, pressing in farther and savouring the moan it elicited from Luna.

The slow pace began to bore her, and she quickly replaced her tongue with a finger. Luna’s hips arched and Ginny pushed her down, moving upwards to suck on her nipples again as another finger entered Luna’s soaking wet cunt.

Ginny pushed her fingers in farther, rubbing a particularly sensitive spot that made Luna quiver. Harder she fucked her, the squelching sound mingling with Luna’s moaning.

“Ginny, please… I’m almost –” she gasped. “Almost…”

“Almost where?” Ginny purred into her ear.

Luna moaned.

“If we can’t use our words, then I don’t know what you want, Luna.” Ginny pulled her fingers out.

Luna whimpered slightly, moving her hips in search of attention, and part of Ginny wanted to feel sorry, but most of her relished in the control she had.

“Let me come, Ginny,” she begged. “Please.”

“Well,” Ginny drew out the word. “This is my present, so I can make the rules.” She absentmindedly rubbed Luna’s clit, teasing her.

“Whatever you want, Ginny, but please let me come… eventually.”

Ginny kissed her, letting Luna taste herself on her lips and tongue. “Whatever I want?” she murmured into Luna’s mouth.

Luna barely had time to nod before Ginny roughly flipped her over so she was on her elbows and knees, her ass in the air and her cunt easily visible. Ginny entered her again with her fingers, fucking her roughly with one, two, and finally three fingers. Luna’s toes curled and her hands clutched at the sheets with white knuckles as Ginny picked up the pace. The room filled with the lustful smell. 

With her free hand, Ginny kept Luna down on her elbows. Luna’s gasps and moans reached a fever pitch. “Ginny, I –”

“What do you want, dear?”

“Can I come?” she begged. “Please?”

“Yes, you may,” said Ginny. “Come for me.” With a few last motions, she drove her over the edge. Ginny watched as Luna came undone before her, shuddering gracelessly as she kissed over the blonde’s jaw and neck. 

Ginny fell onto the bed beside Luna, both breathing heavily.

“That,” said Ginny. “is most definitely one of the best birthday presents I’ve ever gotten.”

“One of?” asked Luna.

“Fred and George gave me a bunch of slightly black-market joke shop products a few years back.” She grinned. “That’s tough to beat.”

Luna smiled slightly. “I take that as a challenge,” she murmured. She moved onto her side, running her fingers lightly over Ginny’s breasts and stomach. Ginny watched in slight awe as Luna straddled her, pushing her long blonde hair behind her shoulders. 

Ginny’s hands rested on Luna’s hips as Luna bent down, kissing her long and slow. As she explored her mouth with her tongue, Luna brushed Ginny’s hair behind her ears and softly caressed her cheek. She peppered kisses down to her neck as Ginny moved her hands over Luna’s ass and thighs. Luna sucked at Ginny’s neck, making her moan with pleasure.

Luna sat up again, slowly running her hands down Ginny’s body, moving herself down as well. She quickly took one of Ginny’s nipples between her lips and sucked on it, glancing up to see Ginny’s eyes closed and her hands gripping her pillow. Luna smiled and released the nipple and began slowly kissing down Ginny’s abdomen, bringing her hand down between Ginny’s legs and rubbing slowly in preparation.

She gently pushed Ginny’s legs apart and began licking at her folds, which were already sopping wet. Ginny moaned and put a hand on Luna’s head, simultaneously pushing her down and bringing her hips up towards her. Luna took the hint and began to suck and lap in earnest, earning her more moans from Ginny.

Ginny’s whole body writhed a little as she bucked her hips to receive as much pleasure as she could, her hands running up and down her own body, plucking and pulling at her nipples. As she got closer and closer to orgasm, her moans and gasps came closer together. 

Luna pulled her hips closer to her, desperately trying to bring Ginny to the climax she wanted. Finally, Ginny came, and Luna made sure to keep pleasuring her a little longer to truly bring her all the way. Cum covered her lips and Ginny, still in the throes of pleasure, pulled her up for a deep and slow kiss. 

Now entirely spent, they curled up together, pulling a sheet all the way over their heads. They exchanged a few kisses and smiles, still not able to keep their hands off each other.

“How does this present compare now?” Luna asked, a slight mischievous smile on her face.

“Oh, this one definitely wins,” said Ginny, kissing Luna gently. “But only just.” 

Which made Luna laugh and swat at her playfully.


End file.
